Prior systems having a controller and associated printer have ordinarily provided cable interconnection with an appropriate number of wires to handle all of the character image and function information on a one-for-one basis. That is, each bit of data has normally had its own associated wire for transfer of the data between the controller and the printer. In such circumstances, the magnets and other driving elements in the printer, such as indicators and the like, can be controlled directly and accurately since whatever signals are required can be maintained on a continuing basis.
In some systems it is desirable to economize on the cable requirements by reducing the number of wires required for transfer of data between a controlling device and the attached device, such as a printer. These arrangements require a multiplexing capability in that only portions of the data are transferred over the reduced number of wires, each portion being transmitted in a successive time interval. Also, some storage means is required in the printer in order to accumulate all of the character image and function information necessary for operation of the printer. Unfortunately, prior systems have been troubled by response of the storage members, such as latches, to noise or other spurious signals and erroneous printing or functional operation results.